The Phase II goal for Sound Contrasts in Phonology (SCIP) is to use results from the successful Phase I feasibility study to develop a fully functional intervention software program for speech-language pathologists (SLPs) to use with children who have speech disabilities. This project addresses the significant issue of time and access for SLPs to implement newer, more efficacious models of phonological intervention with children. The final product will have a 2,000 word and 2,000+ nonsense word electronic database of illustrations to create individualized treatment materials that support four contrastive phonological treatment models; a video tutorial; an interactive learning assessment; just-in-time support; and a user manual all integrated on a CD-ROM. SLPs at six regional test sites will evaluate the reliability, learnability, and usability of SCIP. A counterbalanced design will be used in two experimental tasks with 8 SLPs at each site (N = 48). Operational reliability will be evaluated in terms of efficiency and accuracy in two experimental tasks that compare SCIP to traditional methods of developing treatment materials and reporting treatment progress. Analysis of variance (counterbalancing SLPs, site, condition) will be applied to each measurement (efficiency and accuracy). Learnability will be evaluated in terms of time it takes SLPs to be competent users of SCIP, using self-training materials, and in terms of a basic level of competency in implementing the contrastive approaches, based on the SLPs' performance on a multiple-choice interactive learning assessment tool. Usability will be evaluated using two 5-point Likert scales that will evaluate ease of use and potential value of SCIP. SCIP is expected to provide a "better, faster, cheaper" approach to developing treatment materials that will increase access to newer models of intervention. These models decrease the time children with severe speech disabilities need to receive phonological intervention. The commercial potential of SCIP is expected to be high, given that there are over 94,000 certified SLPs in the U.S., many of whom serve the 10-15% of the preschool and 6% of the school-age population who exhibit a speech disorder. [unreadable] [unreadable]